The present invention relates to yarn made by utilizing natural bamboo sheaths, cloths made of the yarn, and methods for manufacturing these yarn and cloths.
Up to now, utilizing bamboo has been sought because the bamboo has long and straight fiber. However, since the fiber extracted from mature bamboo stalks is too hard and inflexible, the bamboo fiber has been seldom used as a raw material for paper or ligneous boards for construction, and the bamboo as itself has often been used as a material for crafted products and household goods, and as construction materials. On the other hand, just a few of sheaths of bamboo shoots or of bamboo sheaths which generate a lot at the root of the bamboo are used as materials of containers for foods and confectionery, partial materials of hand-held printing tools, sandals etc., and soft parts such as the sheaths of the bamboo shoots are used as a raw material for feeds.
Consequently, the sheaths of the bamboo shoots and of the grown bamboo are often left as compost of bamboo groves or burned, and there has been hardly any use.